Alternate Worlds
by super destiel
Summary: In an alternate universe, when Dean Van Halen meets John Winchester, he's not going out with Mary Campbell and Dean and John hit it off in the diner. AU JohnCest
1. Chapter 1

**In an alternate universe, when Dean Van Halen meets John Winchester, he's not going out with Mary Campbell and Dean and John hit it off in the diner. ****_AU JohnCest_**

It was the year 1973 and Dean was unbelievably hung over. Somehow, after a night of partying, Dean had ended up on a park bench with an annoying, fat cop poking at him.

"Okay okay" Dean said, getting up and throwing his jacket on, that used to be laying over his stomach. Dean smelled coffee behind him, coming from inside the diner behind him. Not he needed some of it, it was a craving now. It might also help his horrible-ass hangover, so he stepped inside.

He was practically blow away, sitting at one of the seats at the bar was the most sexy man Dean has ever seen, and Dean has seen some sexy men in his life. Like is ex, Jimmy Novak. This man topped the charts, making Deans pulse quicken.

He took the seat next to him and ordered the coffee he so desperately craved at the moment. Dean then realized he needed a conversation starter so he asked what the date was, which he knew, but that didn't matter.

After a bunch of flirting and another cup of coffee, Dean gathered up enough courage to ask the man, who's name was John, out. They made plans to go out to dinner.

Dinner was nice and Dean found that John was an easy person to talk to and was very funny. Which made it a whole lot easier for Dean to suggest they go back to his place. They took hands and walked out together.

Dean was fumbling with his keys to get in, kind of embarrassing, then when he finally got it he kissed john passionately when they both got it, pressing him against the wall. Things were going great, and then john pulled away.

"Dean I have something to confess" he said, making Dean go into a list of things he could say inside his head, _almost _nervously.

"I've never really been with another man before" John said looking like he had something to be ashamed of when really, he didn't. Dean tried not to laugh because he knew this was probably really important for him.

"don't worry, I'll take care of you" Dean whispered in his ear before taking his hand and walking him upstairs into the master bedroom.

**A/N: just to clear things up real quick Dean and John are NOT related in this. **


	2. Chapter 2

A week, and plenty more dates and rendezvous later, John was infatuated. And Dean was pleased with himself, and very happy, getting more action than he usually does. It was hard to find a good man these days, around these parts as well. But, there was the simple problem of John feeling regret after their dalliances, that he asked Dean nicely not to tell anyone, not yet anyways. This request made Dean a little annoyed that he was ashamed of him, but understood were he was coming from. Still Dean needed more. Dean wasn't the type of man who was cool with a monogamist relationship. So after pretty much sneaking out of Johns place, he went out to were he knew his other partner would be home alone for most of the weekend. Oh did he have so many plans for the two of them.

On Johns side of the bed he lay in alone now, He was asking God for forgiveness, when he wondered were Dean was going. "He could be going home." He thought to himself. Argued that, that couldn't be true because he seemed to be in a sort of hurry that he wouldn't be in if he just, going to be alone at home. That is when it hit him. _alone. he wasn't going to be alone. _

John got out of bed, and got dressed even though he desperately needed a shower. He was on his own little mission, stomach in knots, and hoping he was wrong and that Dean wasn't with anybody but him, even if they didn't make anything official. It made him feel sort of _dirty _in a way. After John got dressed he hopped into his 67' Impala and followed Dean, trailing a little bit behind but not to far away and not to close.

* * *

_"no way. no way no way no way." _Those were the only thoughts going through Johns head, when he saw the destination in which Deans Camaro was parked. The Campbells house, home of Mary Campbell, John's ex girlfriend which he used to despise, and now does again. But he knew for a fact that Dean wasn't heterosexual so that could only mean that. him. and, Mary's pain in the arse brother, Samuel Campbell Jr. Oh how John hated him, the whole time he was with Mary, he and his huge gigantor figure was always messing with him. Of course he always got him back by calling him 'Samuel' which he hated and always insisted on being called 'Sam'.

John was hurt, so he just drove home.


End file.
